Demon of the light
by Goliith
Summary: What if the Kyuubi wasn't just a demon of the fire element? What if he was in fact a demon of all elements on the light side of the spectrum? What if he extended an offer to Naruto to wield those powers as well, well come find out what would happen.


Hey everyone, been quite a long time right? Sorry about that. The reason I haven't been updating much is because of all these Idea's that keep popping into my head for new fics, and they don't go away until I put the damn things down, so I've written A LOT of stories, this is one of them, I'm updating them all on here because my friends said they were good, so I figured you guys might want some meat to hold you over until I can work on **Harsh Existence **and **Path of the Hanyou.**

Right-o, hope you enjoy the fic, check out my profile, there's like 10 others lol

---------------------------------------------------------------

October 10th, a normal day for the vast majority of people on earth, but for a certain village in Hi no Kuni, it was the day of the single greatest disaster to ever strike, it was also the day where a serious of stupid decisions would lead to the sealing of the Kyuubi in one Naruto Uzumaki, by his own father.

The man was naive enough to believe that his people would treat his son as a hero to the village, and he was dumb enough to believe the third Hokage would make things right.

Shortly after the Yondaime's passing Sarutobi's Naivety rivaled that of Minato's when he announced to the populous of Konoha that the Kyuubi was in fact alive, sealed inside the 'orphan' Naruto. It couldn't have been left that the people thought the Kyuubi was dead, could it?

He also decided to make it so Naruto could never, ever be told of his heritage, or of the ancient Kitsune demon that was sealed within him, because no child could ever comprehend that the demon was _in _him, and it wasn't _him_, right?

This series of stupid events and misplaced trust left Naruto to live the lowest of low lives, with a village that despised him for 'no reason' and the life of a child with no parents, siblings or relatives of _any_ kind.

Fortunately despite Sarutobi's complete idiocy in the matter, the Kyuubi awakened when Naruto gained complete awareness of himself and his environment, around the age of three. She at first stayed hidden, merely watching through his senses, but the villagers and caretakers at the orphanage had already began to beat and harass him at every given opportunity, so things had to come to a stop.

She made her appearance known to him one night when he was five, after he went to sleep, fresh after the latest beating, after all it's easiest to get someone on your side when they are at their lowest morale.

She drew him into the mind scape and drew him to her cage via her demonic aura, at first he was deathly afraid of the enormous nine tailed fox that was seemingly haunting his dream, but she sat him down and explained everything she could, how she was sealed into him by the villages leader five years ago, and that the man had called him his son when he sealed her into him.

By the end of her explanation Naruto was...unhappy(Beyond Furious) He was an extremely smart person, not just for his age, for any age, he was extremely smart. He knew it wasn't common so he acted dumb whenever near people, he didn't need them to have any more reasons to ostracize him, so he had gotten into the library as often as possible, when that young kind librarian was there and let him in. While there he would read books for hours on end, learning everything about everything. So naturally he knew all about the Kyuubi, but every story about it he ever read said that the Yondaime sacrificed himself to kill the Kyuubi, now he just learned that he was being lied to for his whole life, about his whole existence.

In the end, Naruto was extremely pissed at everyone in his village, but more than anyone else, he was finished with Sarutobi, how dare that man act like he cared for him when he went along with his life, lying to Naruto every single time they talked, Naruto's view of the man flipped from him being 'Sarutobi-jiji' to a lying scumbag who toys with the psyche of damaged children.

Kyuubi encouraged his hate, fueled the flames and let him stew in his hate for a while, she eventually came around to offer him great power, and to warn him to not let on about _anything_ he learned that night, Naruto eagerly accepted the offer, and Kyuubi told him that before they could do anything, he had to get his own house, so he was to convince Sarutobi to get him a place to live, and an allowance to buy food and such.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That leads us to where we are now, Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha towards the Hokage tower, he didn't fail to notice the hateful stares being directed at him from ninety-five percent of the populous, but he feigned ignorance, he could understand them hating the Kyuubi for what they did, but to hate him just because the beast was sealed in him? That was fucking absurd.

He continued on his way through the village, occasionally leaning to the side to dodge a thrown can or Sake bottle, usual business as he walked through the village, he was wearing his one and only set of clothes, his tattered baggy blue shorts and his tattered off white T-shirt with a red swirl on the front, and his worn down blue Shinobi sandals.

He eventually arrived at the tower, and climbed up the many stairs towards Sarutobi's office, just outside of it was his demon hating bitch of a secretary, he sneered at him and told him to get the hell out of there, but he ignored her and walked up to Sarutobi's door and knocked on it three times, then once more. It was Sarutobi's 'secret code' for him to use so Sarutobi knew it was him coming, probably so the son of a bitch could prepare himself to lie to him some more.

After hearing a slightly disgruntled 'come in' from Sarutobi he grabbed the handle and opened the door and walked into the room, and instantly knew why Sarutobi wasn't in the finest of moods, there were multiple stacks of paperwork over a foot high on his desk, he looked up to Naruto and smiled warmly, Naruto returned the smile with a one hundred and fifty percent fake one, not that Sarutobi could tell, another of Naruto's talents is that he was a born broad-way actor, the kid could pull off _any_ emotion at anytime it was needed, and no one could guess it was fake.

"What can I do for you today Naruto?" He asked the small blond.

Naruto looked down to the floor and shuffled his feet "Well, umm, Jiji. I was wondering...Could I get my own place to live at? I really don't like it much at the Orphanage, the food is always gross and cold, and they always yell at me and hit me and bully me. I just think I would be a lot better off if I had my own place to stay at, please Jiji, I don't want to stay there anymore"

Sarutobi looked at the downcast boy sadly, it was the least he could do for him, with the life he lived. "Alright Naruto, you're old enough to take care of everything you need to now, and I know of an apartment who's last owner just left, so it should still be available, lets stop by the Orphanage to get your things then we can go check out your new house"

Naruto nodded and quirked an eyebrow at the last sentence "Things? I don't own anything Jiji, these clothes are all I have"

Sarutobi frowned sadly before standing up from his desk and walking over to Naruto "Right, well lets go check out your new place okay then?" Sarutobi reached down and took Naruto's hand, as if he were a five year old and the two left his office and headed for the stairs, his secretary called out but he merely said that he was going out for a while, then they both left the tower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They walked through the streets, hand in hand, and Naruto idly noticed they were getting deeper and deeper into the slums of Konoha, for a second there he actually thought he might have gotten a house that wasn't needing a health inspection for twenty years, fat chance of that.

They got to the building and Naruto looked at the outside, it wasn't much, it looked like it might have been an off white color once, now it was a mix between brown and gray, it also had a fairly large amount of vines and vegetation overtaking the walls of the building.

Sarutobi led Naruto inside and they walked up towards a door with tacky golden letters nailed to the door '1A' it said, Naruto rolled his eyes at the cheap plastic letters, but made no comment. Sarutobi knocked on the door and a minute later a middle aged man with a bad case of five o'clock shadow opened the door, and his eyes widened at the sight of the villages Kage, he was so surprised he didn't even notice Naruto at his side.

Sarutobi nodded to the man and asked "Could I come inside for a minute to speak to you Nisoku?"

The man nodded without hesitation and motioned for Sarutobi to come in, Sarutobi turned to Naruto and bent down and looked him right in the bright blue eyes "I'll be out in a minute Naruto, wait right here, okay?" Naruto nodded and Sarutobi stood back up and walked into the mans apartment.

Naruto attempted to listen in on the conversation, but he couldn't hear much until they started raising their voices and eventually yelling, in the end he heard enough to knew the man was the landlord, and _really really really _didn't want Naruto living in his building, so Sarutobi quite simply said, 'give him a place, or get out' the man apparently folded, because they emerged with Sarutobi holding the key for apartment 1C. The man grumbled and slammed the door.

Sarutobi handed the key to Naruto and smiled "Here you go Naruto, the key to your very own apartment, it's the one at the end of the hall on the right. I'm sorry to leave in such a rush, but I have a lot of things to tend to back at the office, so I'll see you around" He then started to head for the buildings exit, probably hoping to leave before seeing what Naruto's apartment looked like. But Naruto called out, "Wait, Jiji! What about food and stuff? I don't have any money"

Sarutobi chuckled and turned around "That would make things difficult, wouldn't it? Here spend it wisely though" He said, as he reached into his robe and pulled out an envelope that was mildly fat and handing it to Naruto.

Naruto took the envelope and faked a smiled "Thanks Jiji, for everything"

Sarutobi smiled back and ruffled Naruto's shaggy blond hair "No problem Naruto, I'll see you around though, I have a lot of work to do" and he then left the building, leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto walked over to his door and slipped the key in the lock and turned it, with a satisfying 'click' the door creaked open, and Naruto had to fight from choking on the incredibly powerful stench of the mold growing in the apartment.

Naruto looked around at the inside of the apartment, or at least what he could see from his vantage spot in the hall, and idly thought 'Thanks for getting me the shittiest of shit places in the _entire town_ Sarutobi'

He fought against the powerful urge to choke on the air and ventured into the apartment, and was really not that happy when he did, there was mold **everywhere**, he was kidding when he said he was going to get a place that hadn't seen a health inspection in twenty years, but here he was, in a mold infested apartment. He couldn't stand it anymore and yelled out "God this place sucks!"

Suddenly Kyuubi's voice erupted in his mind, in a suprisignly soothing tone **"Good, well, seeing as this place in as good a condition as it is, I guess I'll give you your first bit of training quickly, and I am Soooo happy that you read all those books about chakra and unlocked yours already. I'm going to teach you a jutsu which should help with your apartment"**

" First, as you know, you need some hand seals, so here they are, don't forget them" Suddenly a series of about nine hand signs flashed before Naruto's vision, ending on tiger. Naruto quickly memorized them and nodded 'Alright, all done'

"**Good, now you just have to do them, then yell out, though not to loudly, or your landlord will freak out, Katon: Inkaten!(Flash Point) At this point you will hopefully have performed your first jutsu, and as long as you don't throw TOO much chakra into it, you shouldn't burn your new house down, now give it a try, oh and close the door first too"**

Naruto shrugged and closed the door and stepped into the middle of the apartment, he quickly ran through the newly memorized set of seals, he drew upon his chakra, though not to much, and finished the hand seals "Katon: Inkaten!" He yelled, and suddenly the _entire_ apartment exploded into white flames, for about half a second.

Naruto staggered backwards slightly, he was not expecting to be engulfed in white hot fire, and he was definitely not expecting to _not _get burned 'Wh-what the hell happened? Why didn't I get burned?' he asked Kyuubi.

Kyuubi chuckled **"You did not get burned because you have me, I am not know as a fire demon for nothing, though in reality I am much more, but lets leave it at fire for now. Fire will not harm you ever, even if someone directs a full blown karyuu endan at you, it will do you no harm, ever. By the way, your apartment is now mold free, and you can probably breath"**

Naruto carefully took a breath and she was right, the mold was completely gone from the air, now it just wreaked of burning garbage. 'It's much better, but it still is awful, is there anything you can teach me for this?'

Kyuubi sighed **"I didn't want to teach you things to help clean your house, but I suppose it can't hurt if you use them for that, as long as you don't destroy the place. I have a move to help clear the air, though it uses no handseals, just raw huge amounts of chakra, Fuuton: Renkuudan, it's a move created and used by another Bijuu, the Ichibi, Shukaku. All you have to do it is concentrate on your chakra being a powerful wind then you expel your breath, and chakra. Resulting in an devastatingly powerful Fuuton attack. Though, keep in mind you're going to want to downplay the chakra a lot so you don't blow your wall into the street, and you might want to open all your windows so the air can go somewhere"**

Naruto nodded, sounded simple enough at least. He took in a deep breath and concentrated on it being a powerful wind, then he nodded to himself and expelled all of his breath and chakra into the air, and it exploded out of his mouth and ripped through the apartment, and rushed out the window, taking every particle of dust, ash and mold with it, and pretty much anything not bolted to the floor was now about halfway across the room, headed towards the windows.

Naruto, was again very surprised by the power of the jutsu, and he dumbed that down, A LOT!

He looked about the apartment and smiled to himself, all the ash created from his Katon: Inkaten, was dislodged and removed by the Fuuton: Renkuudan, his apartment now smelled only slightly, hell at this point it smelled better then it did at the orphanage, and he owned this!

Naruto walked over to the bed in the corner of the practically one room apartment, and collapsed on it and was out cold in under five seconds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The following morning Naruto woke up feeling better then ever, well wouldn't you after finally not waking to up to some crazy bitch screaming in your face? Or some douche punch you in the face?

He pulled the envelope of money from his pocket in his shorts and opened it and counted through it all and whistled at the end "Nice, The old man gave me a whole lot of money here, theres enough here for like two months rent, and food and some clothes." Not that he'd let it last long, he would go and get 'mugged' every once in a while from now on, to spur Sarutobi's money offerings.

Naruto put the envelope back up and put it into his pocket and walked towards the door, he pulled the door open and there was two pieces of paper tacked onto his door, he pulled off the first one, a note and read it.

_Congratulations demon, you've twisted lord Hokage into going against his own people, there is no way in hell I, or any of the tennants here will be staying while you're here, take the shit hole, I hope it collapses on your wretched self while you sleep one night, Burn in hell Demon._

_~Amane Nisoku, Landlord_

Naruto smiled from ear to ear and quickly pulled off the second piece of paper, and sure enough it was the deed to the property! Naruto chuckled "Looks like there will be some remodeling done to this place then, I sure as hell wont let this place stay a piece of shit now that I own the whole place."

Naruto very quickly set out a quick budget in his mind, from now on he would take any money meant for the rent, or any other housing expense, and put it towards fixing up the house, he would simply steal all his food once he was good enough to, not like they can link stolen food back to you, unless they feel like analyzing his sewage. He took the deed and tacked it to the inside of his door, since he had no where else to put it, then he closed and locked his door and headed out to the town, he now had lots of things to do, items to buy, and just maybe, people to scare.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twenty minutes later found Naruto in the center of Konoha's shopping district, he was about to walk into a small grocery store when he suddenly remembered that he had yet to check if _anything_ in his house worked at all, the fridge, stove, anything, he didn't even know if he had running water. So his list of things to buy just shrunk significantly for the time being.

So, with his new mental checklist at hand, he headed for a rather nice looking Shinobi supply and attire store, if he was going to be training hardcore, he was going to need everything possible, Kunai, Shuriken, Shinobi clothing, and everything else a real Shinobi would have or need.

He walked into the store and instantly received nasty glares from all the customers, and the owner himself.

Naruto ignored the stares and started looking through all the racks and racks of equipment, he had decided that he didn't want to go overboard with clothing if he was just going to grow out of it all in no time, or destroy them in training, so clothes, he would get the minimal.

Naruto shopped around in the store, carefully remembering the prices of _every_ item, that way the owner couldn't pull some stupid shit like he guessed they would, after about twenty minutes he had gathered everything he wanted and needed, and was now lugging a rather large pile of things in his arms, he walked over to the counter and carefully put the pile of items on the counter, and the owner glared at him, but rang up all the items, albeit slowly.

The owner finished everything up and told Naruto "Alright, you owe me 90,822 Yen"

Naruto nearly choked on his saliva "Are you kidding me? I counted up everything in this pile, I shouldn't owe you a single yen over 30,500"

The owner chuckled "Well, it's not my fault you're a retarded demon, now hand over the money or get the hell out and don't come back"

Naruto motioned for the owner to lean a little closer, and surprisingly, he did, and Naruto whispered to the man so no customers could here him "Right, well you know I'm a demon, and I know I'm a demon, and we both know what I can do to you and your family if I want, or do I need to get a history book? Lets say this times on the house eh?"

The owner gulped, painful memories of lost friends and family suddenly plaguing him, he was suddenly made aware of the fact that he was tormenting the nine tailed fox, and he had no clue as to what exactly, the demon would do if aggravated, he quickly nodded to Naruto, not trusting his own voice at that moment.

Naruto offered a fake smiled and grabbed up his pile of stuff "Thanks! I'll come back again sometime when I need new stuff, I'll pay full price then too" He then quickly left the shop, very pleased with the fact that he just got a lot of expensive stuff for free.

Naruto took his new supplies back to his apartment building and dropped off the pile on his bed, he quickly changed out of his old tattered clothes and into his new clothes, he looked himself over as best as he could, and was pleased with the new look. He had on baggy crimson Shinobi pants, a crimson T-shirt with a black fox head on the back, and new black Shinobi sandals.

Once he was dressed in his new garb he quickly checked over everything in his apartment, and found that nearly nothing worked, to his great surprise. The only thing that still functioned was his shower, though it was horrendously filthy, and the pipes were covered in mineral deposits and rust, so it seemed his saved money on supplies, and rent money would be going straight off for whatever he needed, after he checked through all the other apartments that is, to see what they all had going, he would of course first try and scrounge up what everyone left when they ran away from the building overnight, his first priority would be to fix up the building, not to pimp out the inside, just to have it collapse on him.

Naruto left his apartment and went about the entire building looking through all the apartments, he was pleased to find that every single other inhabitant of the building had indeed left overnight, and better yet, he found every appliance he could need between the apartments, though they were all between different apartments, it seemed the people here were extremely poor, so they shared appliances among them, one apartment had a washer and dryer, another had a fully working oven and stove, and he slowly found everything he needed throughout the building.

His only problem was, all of his needed appliances were spread out through the whole building, spanning three floors, and some fifteen apartments, he would get them all to one location eventually, but he was only five years old, and no where near physically strong enough to move things like a stove, yet, he hadn't even started training.

In the end Naruto submitted to the fact that he would be doing a lot of moving around in the building until he could move everything and settle down in one location, though Kyuubi chirped up with some enticing news for him.

"**We are going to get you underway then. Firstly, heres what we do with the building, gut the first floor, and turn it into a giant training zone, so you can train without being watched. Make the second floor whatever you want, storage, archive, whatever. Then live on the third floor. There is an upside in that the demolition of the first floor will train you physically, and then once it's cleared out with one of my special techniques, I will start training you in chakra control, and the art of subtlety. Once you get to a high enough level in the art of subtlety, you will steal your villages forbidden scroll, I know for a fact it has some very interesting jutsu's, which we will modify and make better, we will make you powerful, incredibly so, then we will prove to this village just how ignorant they are"**

Naruto nodded 'Yeah, that sounds great Kyuubi, I'm gonna run out and grab some food for a while, then we can get started on all of this stuff.

Naruto quickly grabbed his key and left the building, locking the now main door of the building behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time Skip, four weeks, October 7th.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stood at the front door of the building, looking over the first floor, it had taken a while, and he hurt himself many a times in the process, but it was done, all the walls had been ripped down from all of the apartments, and every piece of furniture and appliance that he could move, was all piled in one apartments' corner of the floor, the support beams of the structure were left in place, and some of the heavier appliances, like his own broken fridge, stove, and kitchen counter, and the same items in each of the other apartments.

Naruto had done as Kyuubi instructed, he piled every piece of debris that he could in the far corner, every scrap of wood and chunk of Sheetrock, everything, all piled and smashed into that one apartment, Kyuubi said she would teach him a way to make it all easily removable, and he was _very_ eager to learn it, he was eager to learn anything.

The four weeks of solid demolition had also strengthened him significantly, the newer much much healthier food he was eating now was also reason for that, plus Kyuubi was, with permission toying with his glands to secrete more testosterone, and to jump start puberty and his growth spurts, they both wanted him as strong as possible, as soon as possible.

Today was the day though, that Kyuubi was supposed to teach Naruto this new technique to move things easier. So here he was, waiting for Kyuubi to begin the explanation of everything.

Kyuubi sighed lightly as she began **"Before I teach you anything, I have to explain some things, and you need to understand some things about me, about us. Do you remember when I said I was more then just a being a fire, but that it was a discussion for a another time?"**

Naruto nodded 'Yeah, what about it?'

"**Well, I am more than just fire, I am the representation of light, and it's elements, Light, Fire, and Lightning, so I have beyond extreme control of these elements, and I also have a weakness to their enemies, Darkness, Water, and Wind. The one who controls those elements is the Nibi, the Nekomanta. Even though she is only a two tails, because of our naturally rivaling elements, a fight would likely end in a double KO, or a draw."**

"**The reason this is all so important is because, I can pass on this extreme control of the elements on to you via a signed in blood contract, similar to a summoning contract, except it passes on my control of the elements to you. There is much to consider though, if you take the contract you will gain incredible control over Fire, Lightning, and Light. But just as I am, you would have a substantial weakness when it comes to Darkness, Water, and Wind."**

"**Though, considering currently you have incredible control of nothing, and are weak to everything, well I'm leaving the decision to you, just remember that if you go through with this, it cannot be undone, ever."**

Naruto thought about it for a few seconds before nodding "I'll do it. I don't mind losing control of water and wind, have complete control over these three elements is more than enough to balance that out, plus Wind natured people are rare in the world, and water natured people are generally fairly weak. The vast majority of people in Hi no Kuni are Fire and Lightning natured, which will give me a vast advantage over everyone, and by the time I even go up against any powerful wind or water natured people, I will be much more powerful, and so I would be able to compensate for the weakness. Lets do it"

Kyuubi mentally smiled, she was glad he said yes. **"Alright then, for this you have to cut yourself, and right out this seal on something in your blood, once thats done we'll go from there" **She displayed a very complex seal in his mind and he cringed slightly, that was going to take a good amount of blood.

He settled down in the corner of the floor and got ready, he took one of his Kunai, which he had been using rather liberally in his demolition work, he took the Kunai and braced himself, he held out his left palm and stabbed the Kunai as hard as he could into his palm, he felt the blade slide through his flesh and spread the bones in his hand, he cringed as he actually watch the blade poke the skin out a bit on the back of his hand, trying to stab through to the other side.

The wound quickly started to pool a very large amount of blood into his palm, and he quickly took a brush and started writing out the seal on the ground, he actually ran out of blood twice and had to forcefully move the Kunai around to cause more bleeding, which hurt incredibly.

Finally, after about an hour of grueling work, the seal was finished, it was about two and a half feet in diameter, and consisted of hundreds of symbols, making up arrays and large symbols made from symbols(Like a mosaic) He was glad that he could finally stop, and he pulled the Kunai from his throbbing hand, the wound almost instantly closed, and he felt the bones slide back into place, the pain was gone in under a minute.

'Alright Kyuubi, I'm finally done, and that really sucked'

"**Sorry, but, you had to do it. Now is the easier part, you just need to do these hand seals, then slam your palm in the center of the seal, and yell out 'Soutei Awai: Ketsueki Kyoutei!' (Binding Light: Blood Pact) and you will be binded to the elements of light forever."**

Naruto nodded and memorized the hand seals, he went through them quickly, and slammed him palm into the exact center of the seal and yelled out "Soutei Awai: Ketsueki Kyoutei!"

The room was suddenly filled by a blinding, set soothing light, of pure white. In the light a dim shadow could be seen, slowly sauntering over towards Naruto's knelt form, the figure drew closer and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and spoke in an angelic voice _"Hello Naruto-kun. Welcome to the Hogosha no Awai" _All of the light in the room suddenly surged towards Naruto, then _into_ him, filing him with the complete control of light and it's allies. And the figure disappeared just as quickly as it had came.

The combination of shock, blood loss, and exhaustion hit Naruto hard and he fell over unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke from his position on the floor the next day, early in the morning. He looked about and realized that he must have passed out yesterday.

He channeled some of his chakra, and was shocked when it was visible! But it wasn't even a natural blue, it was a bright, vibrant, glowing white, it actually looked like where ever he channeled his chakra was engulfed in white fire, it looked rather awesome.

Kyuubi perked up with his awakening** "Good, you're awake! Now we can finally teach you how we can get rid of all of this crap. As a now master over Light, you have some truly amazing abilities now, such as 'Awai Seki'(Light Gate) which is more or less what it sounds like, it is a gate to the light realm. It can be used anywhere light is present, so practically anywhere. It opens up a physical gate into the light realm, where you can then open up another gate to anywhere you have seen before.**

**Even better, you can use the light realm to store things, and transport them. So you can create an instantaneous portal spanning the whole world if you wanted, by creating two Awai Seki's, you could literally jump into one and would instantly come right out of another one, you could even use two portals to set up surveillance, because you can see through the portals, so if you had say a tiny portal on a pin, and a large portal on say a wall, that portal on the wall would display everything going on before the tiny portal, and with a size that small, it is unlikely that anything could go through it, making it extraordinarily useful for information gathering."**

"**And, you can create it anywhere you want, floors ceilings, walls, mid-air even. So you could create a very large Awai Seki under that pile of crap, then go to Konoha's dump, and create another portal, and everything would pour into the dump, easy as it gets"**

Naruto grinned "That is so amazing Kyuubi! It's only the beginning of the powers of light isn't it?"

Kyuubi chuckled **"Right you are Naruto, but before we get too far into the training with light, we still have to train your body, chakra control, and steal the forbidden scroll and get some jutsu's to modify, or use. But for now, the Awai Seki is quite simple to perform, all you need to do is imagine the gate opening, and where you want it to open, and how big you want it. So to start, try and make a gate beneath the pile of crap in the corner, and big enough to fit it all in it"**

Naruto nodded and walked across the building over towards the pile of trash, he stood before it and quickly made note of how big the gate would have to be, then he closed his eyes and concentrated for a few minutes, and sure enough the ground beneath the trash started to turn white, and then it flashed away, as if completely gone, being replaced with completely blank white, the edges of the gate were glowing bright gold, and the entire pile of trash suddenly fell down into the portal, Naruto let the gate close and the floor reappeared, completely barren, only a smirking Naruto remained.

Kyuubi smiled to herself, he was getting stronger faster then she hoped. **"Great job Naruto, now go around and create smaller Awai Seki's under all those heavy appliances that are junk, and make sure you lead the gate to the same pile of junk in the light realm. The light realm is an incredibly huge space, so if you don't consciously remember where you have gates leading, you could lose the things you store there, also because of it's size, you could have many gate systems opperating at once, all leading to different sections of the realm, so you could have little piles of different things to use, with 'arm sized' gates, so you could easily reach a large storage of anything you need, from tools to money, now get rid of the rest of all this crap, tomorrow we begin your real training in all fields"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time skip, three years.

Three years had passed since the day Naruto learned to use the Awai Seki, and much progress had been made in all fields, like Kyuubi said, she trained him to be stealthy, very stealthy. He did harsh physical exercise and taijutsu training every day, and she continued to train him in jutsu's and the way of light, Naruto had grown significantly, even though he was only nine years old now, he had a very powerful body, and he stood at a height of five foot three, and every trace of baby fat had long since been removed. he was definitely growing ahead of schedule, much to Naruto and Kyuubi's pleasure.

Naruto had been able to keep Sarutobi from visiting him at his house, and he convinced the old geezer that his early growth was not at all unwanted, and he wore more baggy clothes in public, hiding his powerful frame, it wasn't nearly as easy to say you get mugged every few weeks if you have a body better then most twenty year olds, at age nine.

He used his Awaki Seki's to move everything around in his building without any problems, he had become very proficient in using them, to the point where he didn't make any outward motion to show it was him making the gates, they just appeared where he liked them to now.

So he had moved all the needed appliances to the third floor, where he now lived.

Today was a fairly important day for him, he had been planning this for weeks now, and he was going to steal the forbidden scroll today, and in broad daylight, since his light jutsu's were much weaker, if not non existent in the dead of night.

Naruto had been planning this for weeks, and it was going to be incredibly easy. Four weeks ago he asked Sarutobi to see the scroll archives, the old man seeing no problem in letting an eight year old see the room, showed him the room and told him about a few of the scrolls in there, specifically not mentioning the forbidden scroll, not that it mattered, Naruto knew _all_ about it already. Sarutobi was one of the people who believed Naruto to be an underachieving moron, in fact only three people in the village knew just how devious and smart he was, and no one believed them when they said he was a manipulative genius, after all, Naruto for all rights and purposes acted like a fool in public.

Naruto's plan was one of incredible simplicity, yet he had just about _no _chance of being seen, let alone caught. He was going to open up an Awai Seki into the archive room and steal the forbidden scroll, along with any scrolls that contained fire or lightning jutsu's.

He had already opened a small gate in the halls outside the room, and he had been waiting for the hallways outside to clear, The moment finally arrived when the rooms guards left, but left early before the next shift got there, so he had a very small window of time, not that he needed a large amount of time.

Naruto quickly made two gates, one on his wall and one in the archive room, he jumped through the two gates and was instantly inside the room full of scrolls.

The first thing he did was quickly grab the forbidden scroll and toss it through the gates, back to his building. Then he started darting around the room looking through the names of all the scrolls he could, looking for ones about Lightning and fire jutsu, he eventually found two fire scrolls and one lightning scroll, which was good enough for him, he grabbed them and jumped back through his gates into his house, and instantly closed all of the gates he had opened throughout the robbery.

Naruto sat down on the floor and opened the Forbidden scroll and frowned, the first twelve jutsu's were ones he couldn't do, Kage Bunshin, Shuriken Kage Bunshin, and a large number of water and wind jutsu's. Naruto sighed 'You would think Hi no Kuni would have some _FIRE_ jutsu's'

Kyuubi on the other hand was happy **"Don't worry Naruto, while a majority of these jutsu's are indeed worthless, the Kage bunshin, and Shuriken Kage Bunshin jutsu's are not, we can change them to work on light instead of shadows, and you haven't even gotten down towards the stronger jutsu's, maybe there's some powerful fire or lightnings at the end"**

Naruto sighed, but nodded and rolled out the rest of the, very large, scroll. The scroll In total was about nine feet long, and Naruto couldn't keep his jaw from dropping as he laid eyes upon the jutsu that was about one foot from the end, 'Hatake Kakashi's Chidori technique, wow I never would have thought that it was classified as a forbidden jutsu...'

Naruto went through the rest of the scroll, along with the three other scrolls he stole, and in the end was more disappointed than pleased, most of the fire and lightning jutsu's in the scroll were weaker than what Kyuubi had already taught him, though he memorized them anyway.

'So, how exactly do we alter the Kage jutsu's? It can't be _that_ easy, can it?'

Kyuubi chuckled** "Actually, all we have to do is use different hand seals, for a different chakra flow, for our own light versions of them, we will be using the dragon seal, and then we should be able to make our Awai Bunshin, which should be pretty much the same, just made of light, not shadows."**

Naruto nodded and made the dragon seal, and pumped his chakra into the jutsu and called out "Awai Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto was actually surprised when it worked, he hadn't expected altering the jutsu to be so simple, then again, Kyuubi was an ancient demon who probably knew more about chakra flow than anyone. A series of flashes of light and there were ten copies of Naruto standing before him.

Naruto smirked "Cool, you guys will definitely make it easier to spar, and train, plus you can help fix the building up"

Kyuubi smiled in his mind** "Now, there is something else that needs to happen Naruto. You have to enter the Shinobi academy, even though your far above those children by this point, you still have to go to become a Genin, otherwise you'll be stuck doing nothing forever"**

Naruto nodded 'Alright, fine. I'll go talk to Sarutobi about it right now then, and I'll drop off the scrolls before anyone even knows they're missing' "While I'm gone, you guys try and fix the building up a bit" Naruto did the Dragon sign once again, and another thirty clones flashed into existence, and Naruto walked into the Awai Seki that opened up on the wall next to him.

Naruto re-emerged back in the scroll archives, and he put back the scrolls, he then walked back into his gate, and emerged outside of the Hokage tower. He walked back up through the tower, he had to be seen by everyone after all, he couldn't just appear out front of Sarutobi's office.

He walked up through the tower, ignoring the blatant stares and disgraceful comments, and he soon arrived at Sarutobi's door, he used their 'secret code' and Sarutobi called for him to come in, which he did.

Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork to him and smiled warmly "Ahh hello Naruto, I haven't seen you much lately, what can I do for you? I hope you didn't get mugged again did you?"

Naruto chuckled sadly and shook his head "No, I was actually wondering Jiji, I want to enter the Academy and become a Shinobi. I want to be able to defend myself, and everyone else"

Sarutobi's smile grew, but then he frowned "That is fantastic news Naruto, I've been waiting the day you would ask to become a Shinobi. Though your a year older than most children are when they enter the academy, I guess I'll just instate you into this years new class"

Naruto frowned, he wanted to be in the academy for the shortest possible time "It's fine Jiji, you can put me in with the kids my age, I guarantee I'll be able to keep up with them even though I'm new"

Sarutobi eyed him warily "Are you sure Naruto? It's going to be incredibly difficult to catch up with them, while doing everything they are doing"

Naruto smirked "Definitely, plus it will be harder this way, which will be better training, you wont get anywhere without hard work after all"

Sarutobi smirked "Thats very true Naruto, alright I'll get your paperwork set up and off to the Academy, show up at the Academy tomorrow morning at 8Am, and go to room 113"

Naruto nodded and smiled "Alright, Thanks Jiji, I'll be there!" he then turned around and left the office. He hated acting like that for the old man, it was so irritating.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day came quick enough, and Naruto was standing at the academy, at 7:55. He walked into the building and headed for room 113, which he found easy enough with the arrows on the walls pointing which direction for what rooms, they were little kids after all.

He stood before the rooms door and knocked on it a couple of times, after a moment a man on the inside called for him to come in, which he did.

He came face to face with a man who was in standard Shinobi garb. He had on blue baggy Shinobi pants, and a long sleeved blue shirt, over which was a green Chuunin vest, he somewhat long brown hair which hung just under his ears, he was a fairly 'guy in the crowd' type of person. He quirked an eyebrow at Naruto's height.

"You're my new student? You look a little old to be in here kid"

Naruto smirked "Nope, I'm nine. Just a fast grower. Unless this isn't room 113 that is, then yeah, I don't belong here"

The man nodded "So, you're Uzumaki Naruto? You certainly don't seem to be what the villagers call you, anyway, why don't you introduce yourself to the class, say a few things about yourself, maybe some things you like, hobbies and such"

Naruto nodded and turned to the large number of children that stood before him "Alright, My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like...certain things. My hobbies are training and learning, and fixing up my house, guess thats about it"

The apparent teacher of the class nodded "Right... well why don't you take a seat, you've got a lot of work to do, according to your paperwork this is your first year?"

Naruto headed up the steps towards the back of the room and called over his shoulder "Yep, first year, don't worry about it though, I won't have _any_ trouble"

The teacher shrugged "Alright, if you think you're up to it, today were going to be working on Konoha's history"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One more time skip, four years years.(Yes four, not three)

Naruto had absolutely no trouble in the Academy, he could ace everything they were given, but he didn't he maintained the 'dobe' spot in the class, he didn't want anyone to know just how powerful he was, so maintained the worst grades in the class, still passing, but the worst.

He had put up moderatly well in the spars with other students, occasionally beating others using the academy style of taijutsu, but he purposely lost all of his spars with the class 'geniuses' like Neji Hyuuga.

He had barely passed the genin exams, enough to pass, but not enough to raise his place in class.

He ended up getting stuck on a team with two clan less Genin of a similar talent level that he was on(They sucked royally) He really didn't know what they were smoking when they built the teams, putting three of the worst kids in the class together on one team, that was just asking for failure, then again, it was probably put together by the demon hating members of the council.

Better yet, all three of them were given some Jounin who had just passed the exams, a fresh pick, Amane Takusho. Naruto grunted at the last name, he was related to his ex-landlord. The guy had an incredibly easy test for them to do, either he expected them to be HORRIBLE or he really wanted a team to teach, all they had to do was find him when he hid, Naruto used and Awai Seki when no one was looking and found him in about two seconds.

They did the usual D-ranks that Genin do for about eight months, when Naruto couldn't take it anymore and got them a C-rank mission to take, they had done over 95 D-ranks, and he was tired of it.

Their mission was to go to Nami no Kuni and guard a supply of materials for a bridge being constructed, they were supposed to be guarding it from marauding bandits and thieves who would try and steal the materials. So they weren't expecting to be attacked by a squad of six Chuunin in an ambush.

Naruto was always ready for a fight or ambush, whether he looked it or not was a different story, so when The Chuunin all attacked at once, he got out of the way, though his sleeve did get cut by a Kunai.

Unfortunatly, his team mates, actually being of low skill did not react fast enough and both received Kunai to the neck and heart, and both dropped to the ground with twin sprays of blood, and gurgles.

His Jounin 'sensei' rushed over to the sides of his fallen students like a fool, and Naruto made sure to make note of it "You Moron forget them now! We have six Chuunin to deal with!" The novice Jounin spun around with Kunai in hand, just in time to take three Kunai in the chest. He lurched forward and coughed up a bunch of blood, then collapsed "Damn it doesn't anyone know how to fight!"

Naruto pulled two Kunai free from his holster and quickly blocked eight incoming Kunai and Shuriken, he instantly reacted and threw one Kunai at the source of the weapons, resulting in a scream and the hidden Chuunin falling from the tree he was in to the ground below, dead with a Kunai jammed into his throat, hilt deep.

Naruto spun back around and threw his other Kunai, and killed another Chuunin as the sharp object jammed into his skull, killing him instantly.

He pulled two more Kunai free of his holster and spun around to face the other four Chuunins with his sensei, only to find that his sensei had collapsed next to his dead team mates. Naruto sighed and disappeared in a display of incredible speed that the Chuunins weren't expecting.

He reappeared in front of one of the Chuunin and jammed his blade into the side of his neck, severing his spinal cord and instantly killing him. He pushed off the mans still standing body, off towards the now three remaining men. He flew passed the man, or that what they thought until he lashed out at the last second and used his momentum to viciously twist the mans head, completely tearing it loose from his spinal column, needless to say, he was dead.

Naruto dropped down to the ground and eyed the two remaining men, they looked at him nervously, this was more then they bargained for, they were supposed to kill some weak genin and some novice Jounin. Now one of the genin was there, and only two of them remained.

Naruto decided to kill take care of them in an interesting way, and he wanted to see what would happen. He opened two Awai Seki, one under each chuunin. They both fell into the holes that were created, into the light realm, but Naruto dispersed the gates when they were most of the way through, which resulted in the gates disappearing, cutting off what was not in the gate yet, that being their heads. Both heads were instantly severed from the bodies as the gates closed, instantly killing the men. Their heads remained where they were, but their bodies were in the light realm. He opened another Gate on a nearby tree and the two headless bodies tumbled out onto the ground, spilling blood everywhere.

The sight of blood didn't bother him at all, and he quickly ran over to his team members, he didn't like them , but he was obligated to help if he could. He checked them over but they all had no pulses, even his sensei had bled out from the Kunai wounds.

Naruto sighed, this was going to be a pain in the ass. He stored the three bodies in the light realm, he would at least bring them back to Konoha.

He continued on with the mission of guarding the stock pile for the rest of the specified time, which was fortunately only two more days. Once he was done he met with the towns leader of sorts, an older man named Tazuna, he had a drinking habit, but it was none of Naruto's business, he gave his deepest apologies for the loss of Naruto's team, and Naruto didn't even bother bringing up the fact that being attacked by 6 Chuunin in an ambush made this at least a mid A-ranked mission.

Once he was out of the village, he stepped into his newly created Awai Seki and disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto reappeared about one mile out from Konoha , he stepped out of his gate and took out the bodies of his three team members with him, he needed to carry them the rest of the way, which would be a fairly large amount of trouble, even though he stood at six foot one now, it would still be awkward.

Naruto eventually slung each of his team mates over each shoulder, and carried his sensei in his arms.

Naruto walked up to the village, carrying his teammates. The two chuunin guards eyes widened dramatically when he walked up with the three blood soaked bodies on him, and had to ask "What the hell happened to you guys? Are they alright!?"

Naruto sighed "No, they're dead, we were ambushed on our mission by six Chuunin"

The two Chuunin stood there, jaw agape as Naruto walked past without saying another word to them.

Naruto went straight to the Morgue with his team and dropped them all off before heading off to the Hokage tower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto arrived at the tower shortly afterward, and ascended the steps slowly and eventually arrived at the door to his office, he knocked normally, now wasn't the time for him to use cheerful greetings. He wasn't particularly sad about his teams death, they all truly were pathetic Shinobi, though he should be sad, and that's what mattered.

He opened the door once Sarutobi called for him to come in, he walked into the office and Sarutobi looked up from his desk at him, he noticed the slice in his shirt sleeve, and the absence of his team, though he had reported in their missions alone before, but this was their first C-rank, they all should have been there.

"Your whole team should be here to report on this, it's not everyday you complete your first C-rank after all"

Naruto sighed "Yeah...they won't be coming though. Our mission wasn't quite as easy as it should have been, we were ambushed by six Chuunin in our final days there, we were caught off guard, Hazure and Fushubi were hit with Kunai in the...the throat and died, and Takusho-sensei ran over to them and was h-hit by three K-kunai and collapsed. I was able to take out the Chuunins, but by the time I got to them none of them had any p-pulses. I finished guarding the materials until the mission ended, then came back with their bodies as quickly as I could"

Sarutobi's eyes widened incredibly as his explanation continued, it was unfortunately a risk of death being a Shinobi, it was sad to hear that his team had died, but for Naruto to have taken out not one, but _six_ Chuunin, on his own. And apparently without getting a single injury. That was just amazing, that would take incredible combat skill, far beyond that of any Genin or Chuunin, most Jounin couldn't take down six Chuunin.

"Very well Naruto, I'm very sorry to hear that your team died. If you like, I could place you on another team, this years academy classes are just about to graduate in one week, and they have an odd number of students, so I could place you on a team with them if you want"

Naruto nodded "Okay, thanks Jiji, I guess I'll hang out at the Academy for a few days and check out them out" Sarutobi nodded in return and Naruto left the office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning came and Naruto left his house after adding one more piece of clothing to his wardrobe, he was now sporting an ankle length black trench coat over everything else. In the time since he started at the Academy he left a good number of Awai Bunshin at his house to fix everything up, he bought new supplies weekly for everything and the inside was about as top notch as things got these days, his entire first floor was now a high class dojo, with the works, racks of weapons and equipment, dummy targets and such, everything you would need to train indoors.

His second floor had been turned into a library and scroll archive, filled with all the books and scrolls he could get, he always craved knowledge.

His third floor had been renovated and completely redone as his new house, he had a huge living room, which had plush blood red carpeting, he had a large kitchen with all the top notch appliances which he used daily to prepare his skilled dishes. He had a large bathroom with a giant whirlpool tub and shower, fully functioning toilet and sink, the works.

His clones had even fixed the entire structure and outside of the building, though it was hidden with a powerful Genjutsu he used, to keep it looking like a slum.

Naruto arrived at the Academy before anyone else got there and he sat up in his old seat and hid himself with a Genjutsu, he would first observe before being observed.

Eventually the entire class showed up and sat in their seats, fortunately no one went to sit in his seat, the Teacher was holding a piece of paper, apparently notifying him of Naruto's joining the class, though he looked confused, since he wasn't there, as far as he knew.

Naruto sat up in his seat watching the class, and he was disappointed, none of these kids were nearly as strong as the kids in his classes, and the girls were just pathetic, almost everyone of them was fighting over the attention of one stuck up douche named Sasuke, who seemed to not give a shit about anyone in the world but himself.

Naruto eventually saw as much as he was going to and made his way to the front of the class and stood next to Iruka, though just slightly back a bit to be out of his field of view, and he let the Genjutsu slowly break, making it look like he was slowly materializing behind Iruka, (he had of course taken off his Konoha Hitai-ite for this, he also had a hood on to hide his face from everyone).

His appearance startled the class quite a lot, seeing as almost everyone in the room yelled out "Iruka-sensei look out!"

The teacher, who's name was apparently Iruka, turned around to look at Naruto, well look up to him, he was taller than him. He frowned at him "You were supposed to be here two hours ago"

Naruto smirked beneath his hood "I've been here since before anyone got here, just been sitting in the back with a mild Genjutsu, wanted to get a look at the kids and I have to say, they really aren't much"

Naturally, when some random person shows up and disses everyone, they get pissed. "Who the hell are you to say what you think about us!?" Yelled a certain pink haired girl, one of the more annoying girls in the room.

Iruka sighed "This is Uzumaki Naruto, he is a genin from last years class, he will be joining one of our teams this year, for reasons that I will leave up to him to disclose"

The class emo (One guess) had to offer his two cents "Tch, you must have sucked pretty badly"

Naruto smirked once again "Your opinion is yours alone, I won't try and tell you different from what you believe, whether you're right or wrong though, is something else entirely"

Before the conversation could progress any further Iruka interrupted them "Right well Naruto, since you're here now, we will use the rest of the day to test everyone, and see where you stand in the class, your paperwork says you were the lowest ranking person in your class last year, but before we do anything, would it bother you to tell us about what caused you to be with us now?"

Naruto shook his head "Sorry, I don't really want to discuss it, but I will give you all the moral of the story in the end, always stay on guard, and always expect more than the expected"

Naruto pushed himself off of Iruka's desk and turned to Iruka "Now then, Iruka you mentioned a test, what kind of a test?"

Iruka smirked "A fairly standard test, a written test, and a practical examination, at the end of it all you will be ranked by your total score from top to bottom in the class, I'm sure you did similar exams in your class before"

Naruto nodded "Right, those are the exams we used, I think I might actually try this time around."

Iruka's eyes widened "You mean you weren't that bad?"

Naruto chuckled "My true level of skill is that of a mystery, and that is what it shall remain"

Iruka, shocked that he now knew absolutely nothing about this, very tall child, merely nodded. "Alright, we will now begin with the written part then, take out some paper and something to write with and get ready" Iruka then began writing questions on the board at the front of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour and a half later and fifty questions, the written portion was done and they all headed outside for practical exams.

Once all outside the Genin were lined up before Iruka and Mizuki, Iruka nodded and spoke "Alright, first we will do some jutsu work, each of you are to demonstrate the highest ranked jutsu you know, we will go in alphabetical order, starting with Shinbo Aburame"

Over the next hour or so every came forth and demonstrated their best jutsu's most used a low to mid C-rank jutsu, Sasuke upstaged everyone by using a high powered Katon: Goukakyuu, with the chakra he put into it, it ended up being a low B-class jutsu, setting the highest rank jutsu thus far, but Naruto hadn't gone yet, and now it was his turn.

"Naruto would you please come forth and show us your best jutsu?" Iruka asked

Naruto nodded and stepped forward "I won't say if this is my best jutsu or not, all I will say is it's one of my jutsu"

He looked around the yard and did a simple Raiton jutsu that caused a weak lightning bolt to shoot across the yard leaving a minuscule scorch mark on a tree.

It was rather anti-climactic, but Naruto wasn't looking to let everyone know of his true skills, the only people who needed to know his strength would be his team, and this time around, they would. Naruto ended up getting a medium-high range score with a high C-rank jutsu.

Iruka then led them over to a non decimated patch of property "Alright everyone, this is the final test, practical application of taijutsu skills, you can use the Academy stance, or any stance you may have learned from your family or anyone else. We will once again start with Shino Aburame, to give everyone a fair amount of time to recover from their Jutsu display, the fights will be between you guys and the me and Mizuki, alternating between him and me between fights, the longer you last against us, the better you score. Don't worry about winning, just about surviving"

Everyone then went on to fight against the sensei's, one fight in particular was interesting, and that was Hinata Hyuuga's using her clans fluid fighting style she was able to dodge all of their attacks for quite a while until she was caught off balance via a feint, and she was taken out with a swift kick to the legs and being pinned to the ground, she set the standard at 1:26 seconds, even Sasuke and all his righteousness wasn't able to top it, though he came in second at 1:17 seconds, he was royally pissed to be beat by a girl.

Naruto's turn came last once again, and he was pit against Iruka, he was glad it wasn't Mizuki, if he faced him he would have ripped the fucker to shreds, he remembered him from more than a few of his childhood beat-downs. Naruto fought against Iruka putting up a mild performance, Iruka couldfeel that he wasn't trying at all, and Naruto fell at fifty-six seconds, smirking at all the way through the fight.

Iruka quickly tallied up everyone's scores and announced them, Naruto was happy with his ranking in the bottom third of the class, he was below all of the Rookie nine members, and above all the non clan members.

The day ended with no problems and Naruto went on his way at the end of the day, getting away from Iruka before he could ask why he was clearly holding back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the week passed easy enough, Naruto found the kids to all be pretty much the same as last year, everyone who ranked above you thought you sucked, and everyone below you thought you were 'alright'. There was one girl who didn't act like he was some trash and that was Hinata, the shy Hyuuga girl, he could tell she liked him though, it was pretty easy to spot that she blushed every time he came near.

The eight kids who, counting him would make up the 'rookie' nine were the only ones to pass the Genin exams, though he didn't have to take the exam again.

The next day after they passed the exam they came into the class to find out who was on their teams, and who their sensei was.

They all sat in their seats as Iruka stood before them, clipboard in hand. "Congratulations again to all of you for passing the exam, now it's time for me to assign the teams, this year the teams have been decided to all be balanced out differently then they were in past years, to make it so each team can function as an individual unit better, so we will start off with Team seven"

"Team Seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Nara Shikamaru, your Jounin sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai"

"Team Eight will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Under Hatake Kakashi"

"Team ten will have the remaining three members, Sakura Haruno, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji, under Sarutobi Asuma"

While certain Shinobi were very unhappy with their teammates (CoughSakuraandInocough) the teams were all well balanced to succeed, if they could work together. Every team had a front line fighter, a strategist, and a tracker/information gatherer.

"Now then that that's out of the way, your new sensei should arrive within the next thirty minutes, I'll now take my leave, good luck to all of you on your careers as Shinobi, and Naruto, I don't want to see you in the Academy again"

Naruto chuckled "Oh come on Iruka, you know you love me" Iruka laughed as he walked out of the room, leaving the genin to themselves until their sensei arrived.

Fortunately for two of the teams, Kurenai and Asuma arrived at almost the exact same time, and took their respective teams with them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru stood before Kurenai. She had led them to a rather pleasant training ground that looked more like a park then a spot where blood was drawn in spars.

She stood before them, looking slightly nervous, which caused Naruto to frown. "Well, hello. As you already know I am Yuuhi Kurenai, you're new Jounin sensei"

Naruto couldn't help it, he had to ask "Are you a new Jounin by chance?"

Kurenai sighed "Yes, I was just promoted a few weeks ago, you're my first team ever"

Naruto groaned "Why do they give me novice sensei's? Well, hopefully you'll do better then my last sensei"

Kurenai quirked an eyebrow "Last sensei? You just graduated the Academy"

Naruto slapped his face and dragged his hand down "Did you even get any information about us before hand?"

Kurenai bowed her head in shame "No actually, I was just told I was the sensei of team 7, I don't even know your names, I was just told I was going to be a sensei last night in fact"

Naruto groaned again "Figures they would do that. Well, this isn't my first run through the Academy, I graduated last year and was put on a team, but we ran into...problems a while ago, so I needed a new team, so here I am"

Kurenai's eyebrow once again raised "Problems? What kind of problems?"

Naruto sighed "Don't want to tell you about that quite yet"

Kurenai wanted to know, but would have to deal with wanting to know just like everyone else

Naruto nodded "Right right, can we get to the part where you give us the test to see if we're ready?"

Kurenai, suddenly reminded of the test slapped herself on the forehead "I can't believe I forgot about the test! Do you guys want to take it now, or tomorrow? If you take it today we can start our missions before anyone else does"

Naruto smirked, and before Hinata or Shikamaru could think about it, Naruto answered for them "Lets take it now, it will be much simpler this way"

Kurenai nodded "Alright fine, your task is to find and touch me, but don't think it will be as easy as it sounds, you have two hours, begin...." as she finished her sentence she slowly faded from existence as if she was never there. Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata all instantly came to the same conclusion, Genjutsu. Naruto and Shikamaru each spiked their chakra to break whatever Kurenai put on them and Hinata activated her Byakugan.

Naruto looked to his two teammates and sighed "I know this is supposed to be a team exercise, but do you guys mind if I go after her alone? I've never fought a Genjutsu specialist"

Shikamaru needed no further talking to, he was not gonna do anything he didn't have to, Hinata wanted to help Naruto out, but agreed to let him do it alone.

Naruto smirked and headed off into the forested section of the training ground, in the direction of the last place he felt Kurenai's chakra spike when she casted the Genjutsu on them.

He walked into a clearing in the woods and was suddenly ensnared by a tree come to life, which wrapped around him tightly, not letting him move in the slightest, and sure enough Kurenai's image melded out of the tree, just out of reach from him. "Fighting a Genjutsu specialist is not something that is wise to do alone, maybe next time you would ask your team to help you out"

Naruto chuckled, which surprised Kurenai "What's so funny? If this were a real battle I could have killed you by now in so many different ways"

Naruto didn't even bother trying to hide his impish grin. "Well, if this was a real fight I would have broken out of this jutsu long ago, so we're at an impasse, and also, I asked to fight you alone, they wanted to help. You see I've developed a way for me to be immune to Genjutsu and seals for a period of time, it's something no one but me can afford to do, and until now I've had no way to test it against anyone skilled with Genjutsu, but you, you're a specialist"

Naruto started to glow a very bright white, as he flooded his tenketsu with Chakra, literally pouring a gigantic amount of it from his system. The immense flood of chakra immediately made the Genjutsu crumble into nothingness, along Kurenai, who was part of the jutsu.

Naruto grinned as the real Kurenai quickly came into view on the opposite side of the clearing, about sixty feet away,he slowly started advancing towards her as his white chakra poured off of him like a waterfall, he was purging so much from his system it was actually sinking to the floor, leaving a trail of white misty fire behind him until it was absorbed into the plants and ground.

Kurenai for her part was actually startled and slightly scared, she had no idea what kind of technique he was using, but he broke a fairly strong Genjutsu like it was nothing with it, plus he was glowing white and had that mist pouring off him, and she could feel that incredibly large amount of Chakra he was emitting from the technique, hell all of Konoha and beyond could probably feel this chakra flow, it was the most chakra she had ever felt in her life, ever since the Kyuubi attack that is.

She tried three more Genjutsu's on him, each stronger than the last, and she ended up using one of her strongest jutsu's on him, only for him to continue on towards her unaffected, she was thoroughly unnerved. With no effort at all Naruto walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and the white mist began to pour off his arm onto her, down her back and body, she could instantly tell it was chakra, and her eyes widened dramatically, 'That was all just chakra? It was visible though, and white!'

"You used pure chakra to overpower all of the incoming jutsu, with that immense amount of chakra pouring out of you, nothing could hope to get into your system. But how do you have so much chakra? You must have just wasted ten Jounins chakra reserves just now, and you don't even look winded"

Naruto smirked "There is a reason behind my chakra, but I would have to have you take an oath on your life to keep it a secret"

Kurenai was surprised that it was such a big secret he had, but nodded "Fine, I swear on my life that I will never tell anyone what you're about to tell me"

Naruto nodded "Especially Sarutobi" Kurenai's red eyes widened again, but she nodded "Even Sarutobi-sama"

Naruto gave a quick nod "Alright. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, more commonly known as The Demon, Demon scum, Hell spawn, and all of the other creative names the villagers have given me, I have the Kyuubi sealed within me, which I've known about since I was five, Kyuubi being within me has given me enormous Chakra reserves, far beyond Human limits, so I have a lot of chakra to use and or waste"

Kurenai was shocked to learn that he was the Kyuubi's container, sure she knew _of _him, but she didn't know what he looked like or what his name was, she was one of the few who didn't blame him, so he was just another nondescript kid to her.

Naruto gave her a hand to help her up from her kneeling position and the two walked back out to Hinata and Shikamaru, with Naruto grinning the whole way.

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly when Naruto appeared, apparently victorious "No way, you actually got her alone? You're supposed to be the worst person out of the graduating members"

Naruto smirked "Yeah? And you get the lowest test scores out of anyone in the Academy, that doesn't mean you're still not incredibly smart, just lazy. I on the other hand did not show anything _close _to my true strength. I know of the Chuunin exams coming up soon, I intend to enter, and I'll bet that everyone else is going to enter too, theres no point for any of them to know how strong I am if we're going to fight at some point, plus, being mysterious is just awesome"** (FYI, Naruto doesn't take off his hood, and yes, it's black like his trench coat, I have reasons)**

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow "So, what you're stronger then you showed everyone? How much so?"

Naruto grinned evilly under his hood and turned back to the open grassy fields of the training field, "Oh, only slightly"

He quickly flashed through about forty-five hand seals as he glowed white, and yelled out his jutsu "Katon: End of Days!" at the end of his seals he threw his hands out to the side and threw them facing forward while in a powerful stance. From in front of him a gigantic Tsunami of black and blue flames exploded out from him, washing over the entire training grounds like water until it faded as if never there, when it was gone, so was everything else. _Everything_ in the training field was gone, even the forested area Kurenai had been hiding in, was all completely gone, there wasn't even any ash left, and the ground itself was melted over into solid glass. **(If you've ever read the Halo Novels, like when the Covenant glass Reach with their plasma, except small scale)**

His three team members stared at what he just did, slack jawed and wide eyed, it took them all a full three minutes to recover and Kurenai asked "N-naruto, what rank of a jutsu was that?"

Naruto shrugged "Not sure, created it from a few jutsu's I had learned. If I used almost all of my chakra with that, I could wipe Konoha from existence, so I guess probably beyond S-rank, maybe they should make a jutsu rank for me, X-rank, in fact, that's what I will consider this, an X-rank jutsu."

Naturally, this had instantly corroborated his story about saying he was weak, seeing as how he just wiped a training ground from the plane of existence with one jutsu, and wasn't even breathing hard after it!

Kurenai nodded "Right, since we jumped right into the action before, and didn't get to introduce our selves, lets do that now. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, I like tea, along with some other things. I dislike sexists, bigots, perverts, and disbelievers. I love trying out new tea's and to press flowers. My dream is to become the first Genjutsu mistress, how about you now" she said, pointing to Hinata.

Hinata smiled shyly "My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like tea too, and kind people, I also don't like disbelievers, or rude people. I also love to try new tea's, and to draw. My dream is to gain my fathers respect, along with one others"

Kurenai smiled, she was going to like this girl. "Alright, how about you now" she said, pointing to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed "My names Nara Shikamaru, I like doing nothing, and relaxing with my friends. I don't like people who think like is all work, all business. Or working hard. My goal is to get married with an average girl, have two kids, a girl and then a boy, and then grow old before dying before my wife"

Kurenai quirked an eyebrow, he was certainly strange. "Alright, now tell us some more about yourself Naruto"

Naruto smirked "Well, you all know my name already. I like training and learning more to become more powerful. I dislike ignorant bastards who are to blind to see the truth in things, I also hates dogs. I like to create new jutsu's and I used to enjoy repairing my house, before I finished it. Goals...Dreams...never thought about those before really, Guess I'd like to take up a certain name, become the most powerful person alive, and have a nice family"

With their introductions concluded Kurenai nodded "Well, it was nice getting to know all of you, as you probably guessed Naruto caught me so you all pass, since you knew it was about teamwork anyway. Tomorrow we start our missions, so meet me back here- actually meet me at training field 17, this place is ruined. At 8:30Am. I'll see you all there, Ja Ne" she then disappeared with a poof of smoke. Naruto nodded to Shikamaru, then Hinata "See you guys around, be ready for hell, D-rank missions Suuuccckk. Also, don't tell anyone about my strength please, or all my work will be for naught, and a major piece of my use in fights will be gone"

Then behind him on the ground opened an Awai Seki, he stepped backwards into the gate and fell into the ground, where it quickly closed behind him.

He reappeared in his building on his second floor, he would have to keep training here whenever he could, his time was going to become a lot more valuable now that he was on a team again, he was glad he put all those chakra absorption seals on his Dojo, he could use _any_ jutsu in there and it wouldn't demolish his house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, all of the Jounins were at the Hokage's office, discussing their teams with Sarutobi and Iruka, who was also there. When Kurenai walked into the office, Naturally since she was now the only person who's team nothing was known about, she was the center of attention, and Kakashi spoke.

"So, Kurenai. How was your teams meeting? What are your kids like?"

Kurenai shrugged "They are definitely _unique._ I offered for them to take their exam today, and they did."

Naturally, since her team was now the first to have taken the exams, they wanted to know "So? How did they do?"

Kurenai smiled "They passed with ease. They escaped my Genjutsu with ease, and Uzumaki Naruto is quite the surprise."

Asuma quirked an eyebrow "What kind of surprise? Wasn't he the dead last in the Academy...both times he was in it?"

Kurenai's red eyes widened slightly "Really? I never got to read their files. I guess he's been hiding his strength then" and that was all they would get out of her about him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning came soon enough, Naruto was the first person at the meeting place, he sat there being bored for about fifteen minutes until the rest of the group finally showed up.

Once they were all there, they headed off to the Hokage tower to get their first D-rank mission.

Naruto wasn't particularly looking forward to these types of missions again, but there was nothing he could do about it except to get a C-rank mission as soon as possible, which shouldn't be to hard since the team knew how good he was.

So, here they were standing walking up to Sarutobi's desk, Kurenai in the lead.

Sarutobi eyed Naruto but didn't say anything to him, and Kurenai started things off "Team seven reporting for our first day Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi took a drag from his pipe and smiled "Hinata, Shikamaru. Welcome to the wonderful world of D-rank mission, Naruto I believe you're already well acquainted with them"

Naruto groaned "Thanks for the reminder, I fucking hate D-ranks"

Sarutobi chuckled "That may be, but you're team is new to this, it will take some time before you're ready to do another C-rank Naruto, not to mention your foul luck with your last C-rank mission, you wouldn't want you team to be unprepared, would you?"

Naruto grit his teeth, the old man was playing it well, he couldn't even say much against his argument "True, but my team is much stronger this time around, I feel we'll be ready for a C-rank far sooner than my last team was"

Sarutobi nodded "Hmm, well we shall see in time how well you all do, for now D-ranks it is, sorry Naruto"

Naruto sighed "Whatever, lets just get them done"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time skip one month, if I describe D-ranks, I will rip out my eyes

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A month went by rather quickly, Naruto spent every day dreading the next, but today, today was different. When they came into the tower he saw Tazuna waiting in the lobby, which meant he was there for a mission, which would most definitely be a C-rank. Now he just had to get his team and Sarutobi to go along with it.

When they got to Sarutobi's door, Naruto stopped the team and leveled his hooded gaze at his team "Kurenai, would you please back me up when I ask for a C-rank mission today? The Chuunin exams are getting much closer now, and if we're going to enter some C-rank experience would be _very_ wise, and yes I do want you to recommend us for the exams, regardless of if we've done a C-rank"

Kurenai sighed, he had a good point, getting the experience sooner rather than later would be very good for them, so she caved "Alright, fine. I'll support you"

Naruto grinned and turned around "Thanks Kurenai" and he grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, and led the team inside.

They stood before his desk and before he could even open his mouth to greet them, Naruto spoke "Jiji, can you please give us a C-rank today? With the Chuunin exams being so close it would be incredibly beneficial for us to get more field experience. Kurenai-sensei believes so too"

Sarutobi looked to Kurenai "Kurenai, do you feel they're ready for a C-rank mission?"

Kurenai nodded "Yes, they are all quite skilled, I believe we can handle a C-rank mission with no problems"

Sarutobi closed his eyes and nodded "Very well, we just received a rather easy mission this morning, it should be perfect as a first mission, you're to escort a Mr. Tazuna to Nami no Kuni where he is building a bridge, you're to protect him from bandits and the like." he buzzed his secretary outside quickly, requesting her to send in Tazuna.

Tazuna came into his office a moment later, looking the same as he did the last time Naruto had seen him, though a bit drunker. He looked at the four Shinobi present and apparently didn't remember Naruto, though he was wearing a hood now. "You've got two women and a brat protecting me? The only one who looks powerful is the guy in the hood"

Kurenai narrowed her eyes slightly at the aged man "Don't worry, these two are both quite strong, and I myself am a trained Jounin, and He's quite powerful too" she said, motioning to Naruto. "You'll be just fine"

Tazuna groaned but surrendered to his fate "Fine, when do we leave? The sooner, the better"

Naruto nodded "I'll meet you all at the north gate in thirty minutes, see ya then" He then stepped backwards into the wall and stepped right through it and disappeared. In reality he had just hidden his Awai Seki with a Genjutsu, but hey, it worked.

Naruto had more or less been doing that whenever he could, take control of any aspect of the team he could, make a decision about something and leave before anyone could mention the fact that he did it, sure it ticked Kurenai off a bit every time, but he thought she looked good when she was angry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thirty minutes later found the group of five walking from Konoha in the direction of Nami no Kuni. Tazuna knew he recognized the tall kid from somewhere, but he couldn't be sure, that is until he spoke again.

"So, Tazuna it's been a while has it not?" he asked, as he pulled his hood down, which surprised his team, none of them had seen his face before, he was definitely a little odd. Bright blond hair, deep blue eyes, and whisker marks, most definitely a unique face that you'd never forget.

Tazuna's eyes widened in surprise "Naruto!? Never thought you'd be sent on another mission for me, especially after what happened that last time..." he trailed off at the end, feeling bad since his teams death was his fault for lying about the mission difficulty, and here he was doing it to the kid again.

"Naruto, I have something I need to talk to you about for a minute" he said, while pulling Naruto away from the group.

Once they were a significant distance he turned to Naruto. "Listen, this mission is not as easy as it's supposed to be. Gato has been ruthless with us in Nami, we couldn't afford a higher ranked mission, in reality Gato is likely going to be sending Shinobi after me, I don't know what skill levels but I doubt they will be slackers. I had to warn you, I couldn't let you get caught off guard like...last time"

Naruto chuckled "Don't worry about it, this team is much more powerful then my last, and I was already expecting this to be a tougher than normal mission, no offense. That's why I planned it out to get you as a client, I want some action, and having two A-rank missions on my mission history will look good"

Tazuna's eyes widened "You..._want_ to fight strong Shinobi?"

Naruto grinned "I'm stronger than I led on to the last time I was here, much stronger. How do you think I defeated six Chuunin without getting injured? My team is also stronger this time round"

Tazuna sighed "Well, as long as you don't mind continuing, that's what matters to me, lets catch up with the group" Naruto and Tazuna caught back up to the group soon enough. And the questions started.

Kurenai looked at the two slightly suspiciously "So, you two know each other? When exactly did that happen?"

Naruto smirked "Tazuna was the client for my last mission with my old team, we had to guard the materials for the bridge he's working on, and we stayed at his house while we guarded it. When you guard the most important thing to the mans life, you kind of get on his good side, along with the towns"

Curiosity once again got the better of her and she had to ask "Do you think you would mind telling me what ever caused you to be removed from your old team Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged "I should tell you, you'd find out at some point anyway. Just don't tell anyone else about it please. Alright...I wasn't removed from my old team, they were all killed on a mission, my last mission with them. In Nami no Kuni, while we were guarding the supply depot we were ambushed by six Chuunin, my two team mates weren't on guard and were killed instantly, our Jounin sensei ran over to try and help them and took three Kunai to the chest and died before I could help him, I killed the six Chuunins, finished the job and took their bodies back to Konoha, and well you know the story from there"

The revelation of his secret was not what Kurenai had been imagining, and she was now mad...furious to be precise "You don't think this might have been something important to tell us about before we accepted a mission to the same place!? What if we get ambushed too!?" She screamed, which was a very rare thing to see the mild mannered Kunoichi do.

Naruto sighed "We will likely be ambushed again, hell we're escorting the most important, and most valuable man in all of Nami no Kuni to his homeland. Where he's going to build a bridge that will cause a law-breaking billionaire to lose millions"

Now Kurenai was _really _pissed "You knew this, and yet you accepted the mission anyway!? Do you even _care_ about your teammates? You might be able to handle yourself but did you even think for one second about _**anyone**_but yourself!? What if the same thing that happened to your last team happens? What if we _die_? It would be _your_ fault"

Naruto growled, which startled Kurenai out of her rant."No one is going to die on this mission. None of my teammates are getting killed"

Kurenai sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers "Naruto, regardless of how incredibly stupid it is to do this, we'll continue on with the mission. If you _ever _try to pull this kind of thing again, not only will I have you removed from the team, I'll have you removed from active duty"

Naruto nodded and gulped. Kurenai, satisfied turned back around and the group start moving forward again, once her back was to him Naruto rolled his eyes 'As if that would make a difference to me, if I get kicked off duty, hell that would probably be a good thing, no more rules...no more bosses. Hell that actually doesn't sound half bad, now I've got more things to think about'

Everyone then continued on walking, all keeping to themselves. They walked for about three hours when they passed a puddle in the road, Naruto could feel the two Chakra signatures coming from it with no problem, and he hoped Kurenai caught it too, otherwise she wasn't a very good Jounin.

They all walked passed it without paying it any mind. Sure enough, once they were about twenty feet ahead of the puddle two figures rose out of the puddle, they had shabby looking dark gray cloaks on, and large clawed gauntlets which were connected by a sharpened chain.

The two of them charged at Kurenai and wrapped their chain around her, only for her to fade into nothingness. Naruto smirked, 'Good, she was prepared' "It;s a damn shame they only sent two of you guys, you're easy pickings"

Naruto flashed through a set of hand seals faster than the Chuunin's could follow, he finished and held the last sign and grinned evilly "So, which one of you two wants to die first?" The Chuunin on the right scoffed and dashed at Naruto.

Naruto nodded "So, you first?" he pointed his arm out with his index and middle fingers extended at the Chuunin and shouted "Raiton: Bolt of annihilation!" The second he finished the name of the jutsu a purplish colored lightning bolt flew from his fingers and tore across the path, and right through the chest of the advancing Chuunin.

It ripped straight through him and flew off into the woods. The Chuunins eyes widened and he crumpled to the ground mid-sprint, dead as they get.

The second chuunin looked at his dead comrade and screamed "You killed my brother, DIE!" he then sprinted forward towards Naruto. Naruto whipped a Kunai out of his holster and threw it as hard as he could towards a tree. The Chuunin instantly froze, expecting a trap of some kind. Naruto grinned as the Kunai drew closer to the tree, a split second before it was going to impact the tree a tiny hole appeared in the tree, if you were to look close enough you would see that the image displayed was forehead of the Chuunin.

The Kunai flew into the portal, and at the same second shot of a second tiny portal on Naruto's Hitai-ite. The Chuunin didn't even have time to react, he was too surprised by the disappearing Kunai. Before he knew what was happening the Kunai rocketed across the relatively small gap between the two of them and drove into his forehead, killing him instantly.

Naruto smirked as his dead body hit the ground "Too easy"

His team members were significantly startled though, and Kurenai once again wanted some answers "Naruto, what the hell did you do? The Raiton jutsu I get, but...what the hell happened with that Kunai?"

Naruto chuckled "I'll tell you all about it when we get to Tazuna's house, for now we're behind schedule, which is not the best thing to be when you know there are likely Shinobi after you"

For the next long while they all walked in silence, at one point they met up with a man who had a boat that was going to take them across the river that they needed to cross. Naruto didn't particularly like water, since he was specifically weak against attacks driven by it, but at least he knew how to walk on it, so he wasn't stranded to the boat if they were attacked.

Fortunately they weren't attacked while crossing the river, they made it to the other side untouched, the boat's owner bid them good luck before disappearing back into the mist that had rolled in over the bay.

Naruto was instantly on edge about the mist though, it was incredibly thick, and he could tell it was laced with chakra, which meant it was a jutsu, and they were being set up for an ambush...again. He didn't mention it to Kurenai though, if they were being stalked by anyone skilled they would see his warning, no matter how subtle. So they continued on, semi-oblivious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They didn't get too far before their stalker made himself known, they were about three hundred feet from the water's edge when Naruto sensed something _big_ flying straight at them, at neck height. He did what anyone would do, "GET DOWN! NOW!" He yelled.

All three team members hit the deck, not a mili-second to soon as a gigantic sword flew overhead, literally coming so close that it cut some of Hinata's hair clean off.

The sword flew across the path and impacted into a tree, burying it's self deep into the wood, a moment later a man appeared standing on the hilt of the giant blade, he had gray striped pants on, bandage's from his nose down, and arm warmers.

He stood on his perch and eyed the group of Shinobi before him and his eyes fell on Naruto, and they widened slightly. "Well well, if it isn't the newest bingo book member, 'Gosai Furasshu no Oujou' You've become rather famous in the nuke-nin society. When you killed those six Chuunin, one survived. He told Gato about you, who intern went and had you put in the bingo book, Blond hair, blue eyes, pure red clothes, and very skilled. Gato slapped an enormous bounty on your head 40,968,150 yen, paid to the deliverer of your head. Get ready to die, Gosai Furasshu"

Naruto grinned "I'm honored to already be in a Bingo book, I suppose my value will increase when I kill you, Zabuza Momochi. I've done my research as well, you've got quite the bounty on your head as well"

Zabuza chuckled "So, you do know about me, very well come meet your fate then...whatever your name is"

This time it was Naruto's turn to laugh "The names Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, though that will change in time. Kurenai, let me fight him, he's a close combat specialist, your worst match up"

Kurenai sighed "It's not like you'd listen if I told you to stand down anyway"

Naruto nodded "That's true, okay, it's time to get serious" In the blink of an eye Naruto's joking smile vanished, instantly replaced with an emotionless face.

Zabuza grinned and grabbed his sword and wrenched it from the tree and jumped to the ground below.

Naruto knew Zabuza was a very powerful water style fighter, so the fight was going to have to be decided mostly by Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, which fortunately he also knew fairly well, and with his powers, he always had access to any weapon he wanted.

On the ground before Naruto an Awai Seki opened, it led to the Dojo in his building, he kneeled down to the portal and reached in and pulled out two swords, each one had a significant curve to it.

Naruto swung the swords a few times each before nodding to himself and settling into a Kenjutsu stance. Zabuza's eyes lit up with evil glee and he got into his own stance, a split second later they both disappeared, only to reappear fifteen feet away with their blades locked. They jumped apart and disappeared once again, and once again reappeared a distance away, blades crossed.

This continued for a few minutes, neither landing a blow, just trading parries and dodges. Naruto soon got fed up with the pointlessness of sword fighting, Zabuza was more skilled then he was and blocked his attacks, and Naruto was more nimble and couldn't be hit with such a large sword. Another Awai Seki opened before Naruto and he dropped his swords into it, where it then disappeared.

He quickly flashed through a long chain of seals before slamming his hands together and yelling out "Katon: Hitonare za Enkou no jutsu!"(Tame the Flame) His hands suddenly burst into black and blue flames, where it quickly traveled up his arms and shoulders, it crossed over his pectorals and traveled down his abdomen and stopped at his waist, it repeated the process down his back, stopping at his waist. In the end the majority of his upper body was coated in black and blue flames, yet even though they were caressing his face, he wasn't being burned.

Zabuza was highly surprised by the jutsu, he had never seen black fire before, and he had never seen anyone wield fire in such a strange way, nonetheless, he would prevail. That's not to say caution wasn't needed, after all, sure this kid was a new entry to the bingo book, but he was strong, there aren't many people who can take on six Chunnin at once and come out on top, there that many fewer that can do so without injury, not to mention the kids extremely strange abilities: Kenjutsu, Speed, and the strangest, and most fearsome looking fire jutsu he'd ever seen, and somehow, he just knew this was only the tip of a very large Iceberg, though he would never admit it, he was very possibly outclassed. Not that he would go down fighting.

"So, you're gonna use fire huh? Guess I'll just go head and put you out then" Zabuza jumped backwards until he was right at the border of the lake and smirked.

He flashed through a chain of seals before throwing his arms forward and yelling out "Suiton: Tashita Assai Shuuha no jutsu!" (Great Crushing Wave). The water behind him flooded forwards and around him and headed towards Naruto, building up the whole way. By the time it was half way there, it was over twenty feet thick and fifteen feet high.

Naruto cursed 'I hope this jutsu can protect me well enough' He flashed through a quick series of seals and called out "Doton: Doryuuheki no jutsu!" He quickly spewed out a huge amount of mud from his mouth, which quickly built up into a formidable wall,about five feet taller than the advancing wall of water, though it wasn't incredibly thick, only about three feet.

Naruto doubted that the thin wall would hold out, so he quickly leaned up against the wall, bracing it and began to glow bright white as he flooded the wall with his chakra to strengthen it.

Zabuza's wall of water came crashing into the wall at full speed and size, it instantly slammed up against it and rose up and a large amount of water crashed over the top at high speed, fortunately it flew over Naruto and the small amount that came close to him was evaporated by his flaming upper body.

Naruto braced the wall and continued to flood it with his chakra as he felt Zabuza's wave brutally smash into the wall and try to tear it down. Fortunately the assault didn't last long and the pressure of the water's weight left as the water receded. Naruto quickly stopped focusing chakra into the wall, where it crumbled into a huge pile of dried mud.

Naruto jumped atop the pile of dirt and smirked "Well, that was interesting, you defeated a forbidden Doton jutsu with that Suiton Jutsu, granted I didn't get to make it stronger, but still, well done"

Zabuza frowned "Shut your mouth brat, this isn't some spar, I'm going to kill you!"

Naruto cocked his head to the side "Really? I thought we were just warming up this whole time. But if you want me to get serious, I guess the funs over"

Naruto flashed through a set of hand seals, once again to be seen and threw his hands forward (Think Kamehameha stance) and yelled out "Raiton: Kyouran Tomosen no jutsu!" (Show stopper)

Suddenly a gigantic bolt of pure white lightning arced out from his outstretched hands and flew across the open air towards Zabuza, when suddenly two senbon needles flew into the clearing from the woods, one into the path of the lightning, causing it to conduct to the metal and fly off course. The second felw straight into Zabuza's neck and he hit the ground like a sack of scrolls. Less than a split second later a masked Shinobi flew out of the woods, grabbed Zabuza's motionless form and disappeared in that same instant.

The whole ordeal took place in under a second, and in the end Naruto was left looking at the now empty clearing, with a slight look of surprise on his face 'Well, that can be filed under things I didn't expect'. He quickly made his way back to his team, and Tazuna, who were all thoroughly impressed by his display of skill.

Once they were ready to move on they continued on to Tazuna's house, after Naruto explained that they would more than likely be back, with reinforcements.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived at Tazuna's house not long after that, they weren't very far away in the first place. After a quick hug hello from Tsunami, Naruto introduced everyone to each other, Inari was as depressed and sad as ever, Naruto never did find out why, though he didn't care all too much.

After a while at Tazuna's house they all were given their rooms and had stowed there stuff in said rooms, well except for Naruto he didn't bring anything on the mission, which was yet another thing that stumped his team.

Later that night they were sitting in Tazuna's dining room, enjoying one of Tsunami's delicious meals when Kurenai broke the peaceful silence. "Naruto, you said that you would explain to us a bit more about...whatever you did, so how about now?"

Naruto nodded "I did say that, alright. As with everything I've told you all about me, I'd like you to keep this on the down low, you will be the first people to know about this aside from myself. The things you've seen me do, the Kunai in the tree, the incredible fire and lightning jutsus, are all a result of my unique abilities. I have an _extremely_ powerful alignment with the light elements, Light, Fire, and Lightning. As a result, I have the ability to do some very unique, like using my powers with Light I can open gates to an alternate dimension if you will, from that dimension I can open another gate to anywhere in the universe that there is light, and that I've seen before. Using this I can do things like throw a Kunai at a tree, and have it shoot out of anywhere large enough, and flat enough to open a gate, like a Hitai-ite"

Kurenai's eyebrows shot up "Wait, Light? There is no element called light, theres only five elements

Naruto smirked "Wrong Kurenai, there are in fact seven elements, the five basic ones, and then Light and Darkness. These elements are split into three groups. Light, Fire, and Lightning make up the Light elements. Water, wind, and Darkness make up the dark elements, and earth is a neutral party."


End file.
